


The Mystery of Timothy Jackson Drake

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Series: Case Files [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I'd say it's genetic, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Mentioned Jason Todd, Protective Jim Gordon, Tim is an emotionally constipated brick wall, Tim needs a hug, but he gets it from Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: Jim wants Tim to know he knows he's Red Robin. As per usual for the members of the Batfamily, he isn't having it.
Series: Case Files [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396660
Comments: 7
Kudos: 259





	The Mystery of Timothy Jackson Drake

There isn’t much Jim can do with his knowledge. He knows that, and all of the Bats must know that too. He would never turn them in, but he can almost guarantee Bruce is considering all the other things that could happen because he knows who they are. 

He should have figured he would eventually find out, but to be honest, he stopped caring who they were under the masks a long time ago.

Jim is standing near the Bat-signal yet again, holding onto some evidence for a new case against some mob members. None of them are related to the Red Hood, of course. Jim just has the feeling convicting the Hood’s men wouldn’t go over well. Not that he wouldn’t if one of them popped up on his radar in a bad way. He won’t let fear of a teenager keep him from doing his job. 

The crawling feeling at the back of his neck flares up and he narrows his eyes at the darkness around him. “I know you’re there.” 

Nothing happens, but Jim knows he’s not wrong. 

“I have information for Batman, and since I know you’re not him, you may as well come out.” 

The silence remains for a few more seconds before he hears a metallic tapping behind him. “So, I suppose I don’t have to ask what you’re waiting for up here at midnight then.” 

“The city never sleeps. We both know that.” 

Jim takes in the Bat behind him. It’s Red Robin, but to Jim, they’ll all be little Bats. He knows how much Bruce cares for the boys he took in so long ago. 

“What do you have for me?” 

The older man takes a long look at the boy. And he _is_ a boy. While his face is narrow, there’s still the slight roundness to his jaw and a boyish hint in his tone. He wonders how much Bruce sees this in Tim every day, and wonders just how much his child will have to take. Jim has no doubt in his mind Bruce sees it all too well, even all the training with which he endowed them. 

Jim can’t help himself, smirking with a twitch of his mustache. He just wants to see if he can crack one of them. “How are things, Tim?” 

Red Robin tilts his head in that eerie manner of his and Jim can almost feel the confused blink the boy shoots him. “Tim who?” 

Nope. 

He supposes he should have expected that. Red Robin is one of the more mysterious and reclusive kids Batman has brought up, and it’s no surprise he can lie. 

Jim shrugs. “Forget I said anything. Let’s get down to business.” 

Tim snickers. Jim would swear it by his soul. 

“Files.” Tim says, reaching out a hand. 

Jim almost hands them to him before pulling back with a smile. “I don’t know, Red. Are you sure it isn’t past your bedtime?” 

The look Tim shoots him is withering and by no means friendly. “Files.” 

All business, then. 

With a grin, Jim hands over the thick binder. “Why don’t you tell your dad I said hello? It’s been a while since he’s haunted my doorstep.” 

Tim eases out a breath, not seeming to realize Jim isn't being serious. “Are you _trying_ to get under my skin, Commissioner?” 

Jim lifts a brow. “I’m just teasing, Tim. Promise.” 

The boy makes a bit of a face, but he says nothing else as he scans through the first couple of pages. It takes a bit for him to glance back at Jim with something like an apology in his expression. 

“Something wrong? You seem a little... tense.” 

Tim’s gaze snaps up to his, actually meeting his eyes this time. Jim can just tell. Somehow. “Why?” 

The suspicion in his tone hurts a little bit and Jim doesn’t want to give anyone the impression he’ll let it fly after all these years. “Hey. I’ve been working with you boys and Batman long enough to know when something is wrong.” 

Red Robin is quiet again. “Sorry.” 

“So? What’s wrong?” 

He lowers his voice, just in case anyone might be listening. “B has the flu. Worse than he has in a long time.” 

That explains why Tim is so on edge. Having Batman out of commission is never a good sign. “I trust you boys are taking good care of him?” 

“Hood is with him now. He’s supposed to be resting, too.” 

Jim feels a spark of something protective in him. Ever since he learned Jason really died, he’s been watching news reports carefully. “He okay?” 

“Just a couple cracked ribs. He’ll be fine in a couple days.” 

“And you?” 

Tim makes a face. “And me, what?” 

Jim doesn’t like how confused he is in the face of being asked how he’s doing. “How are you?” 

“Fine....” 

Jim thinks the Batfamily is either cursed to kill him with worry, or cursed to make him want to give all of them a hug. “That’s all you had to say. I just wanted to know if you were all right. You're important too, you know.” 

“Okay.” Tim takes a hesitant step back. “I’m gonna... leave now. Yep. I’m just gonna -” He steps up on the edge of the building, his wings extending. “Bye.” 

He flies off and Jim shakes his head to himself. He can’t help but pull out a cigar and smoke in his own confusion. The awkwardness may just be part of how Bruce raised them, but it kind of makes Jim smile. 

“Kids.” 


End file.
